Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 October 2015
11:21 Currently at 1262 in CCS 11:21 ok 11:21 Why isn't this wiki very active? 11:22 WikiBoy will join 11:22 Lookas XD 11:23 We need to investegate the wiki 11:24 It's......AWIKIBOY521! 11:24 Also, Sup 11:24 The admins have a day off 11:24 Currently 11:24 Do you want to play Agario? 11:25 I never played it and no. 11:25 Try it out 11:25 It'll be fun 11:25 Sup Olaf the frosty snowman. 11:25 @Michael 11:25 I still have Homework to do.... 11:26 Okay 11:26 Ded 11:27 You just kill a snowman. 11:27 No. 11:28 *Keeled 11:29 Sup Chuck 11:30 Fine. I'm currently playing CCS 1262 R 11:30 I hope I can met Candycrushliker in this chat... 11:30 Well, chances are 50%.... 11:30 That chance isn't that bad. 11:32 Thanks Mega for a life :) 11:33 I'm a ghost. 11:33 (Not really) 11:33 AWikiGhost XD 11:33 @Michael 11:33 My appearance in this another is not worth it. 11:34 I now blame you turning me into "AWikiGhost". 11:34 :P 11:34 I'll Brb atm 11:34 test 11:34 AWikiGhost is not bad to me. I usually do that in some wikis. 11:34 :O 11:34 okay. 11:35 When I see users have fun that I missed, I will watch them have fun.....as a ghost....without them seeing me...... 11:37 One more star in sweet surprise 11:37 ...the word "Ghost" also describes me.... 11:37 Yes, I am grinding stars in first wrolds 11:37 Second world is 99% 11:38 I don't care for the stars. I do care for the wiki's lacking note images and my progression in the game :P 11:38 I probably such pngcrush them if I have the time... 11:38 *should 11:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsTLRkt_UDA xd 11:41 Yahhoo 11:41 I am perfectionist 11:41 Megaperfectphantaze xD 11:42 Hi all. o/ 11:43 Mega the perfectionist. 11:43 Megaperfectphantaze xD 11:43 Impossible for me to earn all levels 3 stars :( 11:43 Hi CCliker o/ 11:43 Sup 11:43 What's up 11:44 At least, I'm sort of right. 11:44 Okay :P 11:44 Flockky check PM.v 11:45 I see your PM. But there's nothing in it 11:45 Try it again. 11:45 * Candycrushliker resends it 11:45 Or maybe refresh chat if that doesn't work? 11:46 You see my PM, CC? 11:46 I mean, CCliker 11:46 Nope. 11:46 o.o 11:46 it should have been glitched 11:46 I'll try to reload. 11:46 and reload yours too. 11:47 Plus, If you call me CC, i am thinking that you are calling CC-(randomnumbers)/Elsa. :S 11:47 Done reloading, Flockky please test a PM. 11:47 Mine 11:47 Just doing random. 11:48 Just doing r andom 11:48 :P 11:48 How did you do that 11:48 t est 11:48 Sorry I'll be right back in a few minutes. I'll do somethin' important. Hang on :) 11:48 tset 11:48 Ok 11:49 CCL 11:49 How did you do that 11:49 IDK XD 11:49 -_- 11:49 Read here, Micheal. 11:49 Then how 11:50 Just read it. 11:50 Really. 11:50 Yes....[11:51 Bang 11:51 Wikia is the BEST! 11:51 Not really the best. 11:51 tset 11:51 Why? 11:51 Actually, This is User:Spongebob194's younger sibling. :S 11:51 Candycrushliker's laws of not telling how to ChatTags made this chat revived. 11:51 _- o.o -_ 11:52 What is his age. 11:52 *? 11:52 No. 11:52 He must be underaged.....(jk) 11:52 I'm born in November 27, 2000. :S 11:53 Spongebob194 born in March 3, 1998. :P 11:53 Candy Crush Saga Wiki will always win, and she will never Die! 11:53 Test 11:53 She? 11:53 Yes. 11:53 Tiffideedee 11:54 But every wiki is a non-living thing. 11:54 Candice 11:54 It is just like a national personification 11:54 It's just a website. 11:54 Like your national personification 11:54 Like motherland 11:54 Or something like that 11:55 Yeah 11:55 ~ Flockky III has joined the Candy Kingdom ~ 11:55 Lel :P 11:55 Oh, my sibling (Spongebob194) wants me to tell something: "I am still watching you by my sibling's chat Michael, The Lord Of Saltiness." 11:55 Hey guys 11:55 no. 11:55 I AM NOT SALTY 11:55 Saltiness o.o 11:55 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia kicks saltbob into a well 11:55 Candycrushliker 11:55 Is that you sponge?! 11:55 WTF Sponge? 11:55 It's his sibling. 11:56 * I am 11:56 Oh. 11:56 He telled me all about michael 11:56 Including the Salt part 11:56 Oh :S 11:56 Don't listen to him 11:56 I think it shouldn't be brought back again 11:56 He is a salty man 11:56 Who just sprinkles salt on random people 11:56 * Candycrushliker sends Spongebob 194 (my sibling) to the computer 11:56 NO. 11:57 CCliker 11:57 GO AWAY! SPONGEBOB! 11:57 You know why Spongebob194 got blocked across the wikia?! 11:57 YOU ARE SALTBOB! 11:57 Calm, Michael. Calm. 11:57 * Candycrushliker gets back. 11:57 Answer me pls. 11:57 Calm, Michael! 11:57 You know why Spongebob194 got blocked across the wikia? 11:57 I know my sibling is terrible 11:57 @Flockky: IDK 11:58 L 11:58 O 11:58 L 11:58 oh. 11:58 Saltbob the UNLUCKIEST sponge in the world 11:58 lel (y) 11:58 Sup to those who came. 11:58 Tell him he is salty 11:58 You sup too, awb 11:58 Done. 11:59 @Michael 11:59 You are a human who sweats salts. 11:59 Spongebob wasnt the only one who had mysterious case of being disabled. One of my friends called Dwight Dragon Tamer on HHW was disabled once long back 11:59 We all are technically salts.... 11:59 Do you know the reason why Spongebob is disabled? 12:00 IDK... 12:00 :/ 12:00 What level in CCS, currently? 12:00 We will never know...... 12:00 No. I dont know why Sponge got disabled. Its a mystery 12:00 Check your message. 12:00 hi Nrn 12:00 hi nrn 12:00 Hi NRM 12:00 *NRN 12:00 Sup 12:00 Not a real Sup 12:00 Not real? what does M mean? lel 12:01 Mane? 12:01 Now he is telling me! 12:01 The reason is: Global vandalism/troll. 12:01 Hi everyone 12:01 O.O 12:01 By Wikia Helpers 12:01 Such a shocking ban... 12:01 I dont know where to start 12:01 What the....I know he can't do that 12:02 What are we going to do with that now.... 12:02 How is my new avatar flockky 12:02 Looking good. 12:02 better than before. 12:02 It's possible that it is a false positive. 12:02 He surprised and he faint for 2 hours 12:02 still To be continued message? xD 12:02 I almost forgot. My avatar changed too. But im gonna change it back because i liked being Bubble 12:02 Actually I was able to make my king.com avatar changed and make it same as wiki 12:03 Oh I see. 12:03 Yeah bubble was much better 12:03 Bubblebee xD 12:03 Nrn, still at 1255? 12:03 "DONT YELL AT ME BUBBLE" remember michael's comment 12:04 I don't fully remember that line, but I knew he said that 12:04 Of course how many times do I repeat I only play ccs on pc on Saturdays 12:04 oh ya (fp animation) 12:04 Im baaack 12:04 wb as a bubble. 12:04 NRN, this is Spongebob194 sibling. :S 12:04 Okay bubble 12:04 Well, if he is your sibling, are you a male or female? 12:04 Spongebob194 is an admin in SDSW 12:04 Male 12:05 Jelly saga 59 is IH 12:20 Good thing Spongebob194 records it 12:21 The bot is globally blocked too 12:21 :( 12:21 Why not I record it? 12:21 Maybe it's the IP! o.o 12:21 So he wont record any more 12:21 Someone takes my IP! o.o 12:21 *my sibling's 12:21 Maybe that is the reason. 12:22 How long is the block? 12:22 Global = Forever 12:22 Not really forever. 12:22 He is trying to contact the globalblock with wikia 12:22 As long as it os technically 12:22 Some global bans lasts for a month. 12:22 is* 12:22 For your information. 12:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsTLRkt_UDA 12:24 Lol 12:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsTLRkt_UDA 12:24 Lol 12:24 -_- 12:24 From Spongebob194 (my sibling): For all this months, before Mega's inactivity. Does anyone realised he posted a g-word on chat? 12:24 Don't be Fiona#2 12:24 -_- 12:24 No 12:24 It has nothing related to f**ts 12:25 Well don't post that video called "Fart" -_- 12:25 Inserting a inappropiate link is againts the rules. 12:25 Ok 12:25 It annoys 12:25 me 12:25 Sorry 12:27 Hmm? 12:27 (cur | prev) 11:56, October 12, 2015‎ Michael, The Lord Of Wikia (wall | contribs)‎ . . (193 bytes) (-2,292)‎ . . (Replaced content with "This is a list of important chat logs that Spongebob194 programmed. If anyone edit this the user will be blocked. 11 October 2015 - Michael using caps Michael, The ...") (undo) (VisualEditor) 12:27 From the Important chat logs page! o.o 12:27 I undid the edits 12:28 " If anyone edit this the user will be blocked." 12:28 -_- 12:28 No. please! 12:28 I am so sorry! 12:29 I undid them. 12:29 DO NOT REPORT PLEASE 02:23 Doesn't 395 look familiar? 02:23 Somehow it reminds me of chess 02:38 6 users are present when seen from outside, when entered Chat, only 2? 02:55 Hi Solstice. 03:32 Nice 03:32 One admin left 05:35 One admin left 05:35 Piss off already 06:06 Wow 06:47 -_- 06:48 Adam, I saw that -_- 06:49 And admins are back ah shit 06:57 LEl 06:58 Did you saw my latest blog? 07:00 No? 07:25 I won lots of boosters 07:29 Jackpot? 07:29 Sugar Drops? 07:29 Both? 07:43 Hi Olaf. 07:44 Laggy? 07:45 Yep -_- 07:52 Call me simply Mike. 07:53 <3litecandycrusher> hey chaney and mike. welcome to the wiki! :) 07:53 Thank you! 07:54 I won boosters with Jelly drops 07:54 I got 7 boosters¨ 07:55 07:55 <3litecandycrusher> nice 07:55 Nice one :) 07:56 I got like 82 sugar drops 07:59 One jelly left on 9948. -_- 07:59 *948 08:00 <3litecandycrusher> 9948? XD 08:01 Typo XD 08:01 <3litecandycrusher> i'm on 936. i'm right behind you! 08:01 At least 948 is not as bad as one crap from Munchy Monolith. .___. 08:02 <3litecandycrusher> 323? 08:02 <3litecandycrusher> 323 is my least favorite level in the game 08:03 Same! :O 08:03 <3litecandycrusher> OMG FINALLY! 08:03 ? 08:03 <3litecandycrusher> someone who finally has the same least favorite level as me! 08:03 Wow! :D 08:04 <3litecandycrusher> and it only took over a year to find that person! :P 08:04 Heh 08:04 In Akpha Betty saga, there's a level what you can play without limits 08:04 Akpha? :D 08:05 You can play it even if you don't have lives 08:05 *Alpha 08:05 Akpha! XD 08:05 <3litecandycrusher> Akpha? :p 08:05 <3litecandycrusher> that's new 08:06 <3litecandycrusher> (yawn) i think i am going to change my username soon 08:06 Next month is the most boring month in the world -_- 08:06 Why, 3lite? 08:06 Hi Awesomecrusher. 08:06 <3litecandycrusher> my username makes it sound like i ONLY like candy crush 08:07 But it looks awesome :) 08:07 <3litecandycrusher> i think i want it to sound like i like other games as well 08:07 <3litecandycrusher> hey Awesomecrusher o/ 08:07 you should rate your levels properly -_- 08:07 Huh? 08:07 <3litecandycrusher> what level do you think is not well rated? 08:08 80% of all levels -_- 08:08 WAT? 08:08 <3litecandycrusher> ... 08:08 <3litecandycrusher> they've all had consensus 08:08 that consensus is wrong -_- 08:09 <3litecandycrusher> don't forget other's opinions as well 08:09 321 Dreamworld - everyone says easy and then guess what? some user named roseturnip comes and BANG!!! medium -_- 08:09 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher goes to check 321 DW 08:10 for fuck s sake this wikia is getting really down -_- 08:10 Don't swear. 08:10 <3litecandycrusher> no swearing! 08:10 and next level? 08:10 Level 323 08:10 That one deserves Insanely Hard -_- 08:11 <3litecandycrusher> 321 DW has quite a bit of varying 08:11 <3litecandycrusher> 323, i think IH is fine 08:11 323 should deserve Impossible -_- 08:11 Level 335 08:11 overrated!!! 08:12 <3litecandycrusher> anything's possible, remember 08:12 <3litecandycrusher> except for 578 and 380 DW's first versions 08:12 yeah unless you cheat your ass -_- 08:12 Awesomecrusher, take a chill pill, please. 08:12 <3litecandycrusher> ^ 08:12 YOU PEOPLE LEARN HOW TO RATE LEVELS -_- 08:12 <3litecandycrusher> lucky for you, that word is allowed 08:13 And don't become HiMyNameIsWendy -_- 08:13 Level 348 08:13 MEDIUM 08:13 FUCK ME NOW -_- 08:13 o.o 08:13 <3litecandycrusher> just chill. you can show your consensus, but you don't need to be rude about it 08:14 <3litecandycrusher> cussing is not allowed, Awesomecrusher 08:14 Just take a chill pill, Awesomecrusher :/ 08:14 He cussed in my PM! o.o 08:14 <3litecandycrusher> f-word? 08:14 S-word! 08:14 -_- 08:15 you had to say it on main -_- 08:16 Trolls usually trusts to non-admins 08:16 They insult admins on other's PMs 08:16 <3litecandycrusher> yeah :/ 08:16 If he will continue, he will get banned for a long time. 08:17 <3litecandycrusher> last warning, Awesomecrusher. stop cussing 08:17 next underrated level - Level 409 08:18 have fun with that shit ty level -_- i was about to uninstall my app -_- 08:18 Goodbye. 08:18 <3litecandycrusher> goodbye 08:18 no goodbye -_- 08:18 listen you shit s -_- 08:19 Another profanity! o.o 08:19 <3litecandycrusher> yup :/ 08:19 <3litecandycrusher> i have this feeling he's just going to go report us to a b-crat... 08:20 His ban ends on Oct 27, seth's birthday! :D 08:20 Seth? 08:20 <3litecandycrusher> User:Seth Buizel 08:20 By the way, my birthday is in exactly 5 months, if I count it correctly :D 08:20 <3litecandycrusher> mine is in… i don't even want to do the math :| 08:21 <3litecandycrusher> my b-day's on June 6 08:21 March 13. 08:21 <3litecandycrusher> March 13? 08:21 May 18 here. 08:21 Yes. 08:21 March 13. 08:21 O_O 08:21 <3litecandycrusher> i got banned on that day :/ 08:21 Chaney shares birthday with my mother! 08:21 o.o 08:22 <3litecandycrusher> hi emma o/ 08:22 guess who came back 08:22 BTW, I give up for today. -_- 08:22 948 simply sucks. 08:22 oh, the fake lord was here 08:22 I agree with that, Mike. I played it on my friend's birthday. 08:22 And on his account :D 08:22 btw 08:23 (with permission) 08:23 the idiot kid was back 08:23 The one with flip flops and socks? 08:23 <3litecandycrusher> with the group of others? 08:23 Flip flops and socks? Who the heck wears that? :| 08:23 yes 08:24 So, this idiot was making fun of my dead cat 08:24 saying that I loved my cat 08:24 so, I get pissed at this kid. 08:24 BEYOND PISSED. 08:24 And, I did not throw him down the stairs. 08:24 <3litecandycrusher> you threw him UP the stairs! :P 08:24 I grabbed him by the wrist over to my locker. 08:25 I took off one of his shoes at a time, locked them in 08:25 His phone, locked it in 08:25 His bookbag 08:25 locked it in 08:25 His glasses 08:25 locked them in 08:25 his stupid ass hat 08:25 locked it in 08:25 his 3ds 08:25 locked it in 08:25 His beats headphones 08:25 Put in my bookbag 08:26 Then I told him to f*ck off 08:26 and he ran 08:26 Have not seen him since 08:26 <3litecandycrusher> just wondering, how does saying that you loved your cat be making fun of it? 08:27 He was taunting me about it 08:28 <3litecandycrusher> oh 08:29 Also 08:29 I got a new pair of headsets, a new phone, and a new 3ds! 08:30 I already smashed the 3ds and phone 08:30 I also got a new pair of jordans sandals 08:30 I am just replaying 147... 08:31 I had to change my headphones 08:31 Previous stopped working 08:32 <3litecandycrusher> hey cat o/ 08:32 hey 3lite o/ 08:32 (and everyone else :-) ) 08:36 <3litecandycrusher> dead chat is dead :/ 08:37 Ahh my leg -_- 08:37 My leg just twinged >.< 08:38 Ouch. 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> oh hi olaf o/ 08:39 Hey \o 08:39 The Gloved hand killer is after someone -_- 08:41 User blog comment:Emmaelise401/Information about Michael, the lord of wikia./@comment-186.39.187.185-20151013030714/@comment-Michael, The Lord Of Wikia-20151013043009?permalink=279656#comm-279656 -_- 08:44 <3litecandycrusher> yikes I got a 16/30 on a pop quiz o.o 08:45 <3litecandycrusher> (but then again, it was a POP quiz) 08:47 Dead... :/ 08:47 <3litecandycrusher> yeah :/ 08:49 <3litecandycrusher> does anyone know the link to our youtube channel? 08:49 Why? 08:49 You want to upload something? 08:49 <3litecandycrusher> i was just wondering, i didn't know what it was 08:49 <3litecandycrusher> maybe in the future i'll upload something (though it is unlikely) 08:50 If you want details, about the mail of Wikia, I can send them via my mail. 08:50 <3litecandycrusher> ok 08:51 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 08:51 3lite? 08:51 Before you leave? 08:52 <3litecandycrusher> ya? 08:52 Check pm. 08:53 <3litecandycrusher> wait… hold n… i got the PM but no message… i gotta reload 08:53 <3litecandycrusher> on* 08:53 <3litecandycrusher> ok, got it 09:07 ... 09:07 ....... 09:07 ............................... 09:08 Uhhhh... 09:10 ha. and I thought I was easily amused. 09:17 ? 09:17 Hi Cat, anway. 09:18 *anyway 09:49 THIS WIKIA IS FULL OF SHIT TY CUNT S WHO CAN KISS MY ASS AND SUCK MY DICK I WOULD KICK THEM IN THEIR ASSES 09:50 Chaney 09:50 GO AND BAN ME CUNT IN THE DARK I DON'T GIVE A SHIT 09:50 We sure will 09:50 FUCK YOU TOO 09:50 You have bade future ahead 09:51 Rotten in jail 09:51 GO TO FUCK ING HELL I WON'T BE IN JAIL 09:51 I bet he will be arrested 09:51 Indefinite block, also reported to Wikia for a puppet. 09:55 Hello :P 09:55 -_- 09:55 Of course, Paskys -_- 09:55 Páskys :P 09:56 hello 09:58 o/ 09:58 Is this thing on? 09:59 Yes. 09:59 k 10:00 It says there are 6 people on chat? 10:01 and none of them are actually here. 10:02 Brb. 10:07 Back 10:07 Two problems with the jackpot on the booster wheel. 10:07 1: You can't win the jackpot 10:07 2: The game always slides 1 past the jackpot, which is a coconut wheel. But I'm on a jelly level. 10:07 Kthxbai 10:08 :/ 10:20 LEVEL 125 IS DEAD 10:20 LOOK AT MY BLOG 10:20 I KILLED HIM 10:29 oh my oh my oh my 10:29 I really need to lurk less and chat more... 10:31 or just not lurk... sigh. 2015 10 13